Before Denzel Gets Home
by Sue Dunham
Summary: Reno has a big mouth, Cloud only has so much control. The boys get some lovin' CloudxReno Update: Sept 11th 2009, I give you part 3 of 4. "Take Two" Chapter 4 upcoming which should be the last. Reno's turn to top?
1. Before Denzel Gets Home

Aaand he'd finally done it. He had finally found the word combination that would break Cloud's mountain of control.

_Fuck_.

What had he said? How could he unsay it?

Reno's mind flailed, quick and desperate, looking for an explanation, an apology, an excuse. He was agile and fast both mentally and physically. If his wit couldn't provide an escape the window surely would.

Unfortunately, quick as he was, he was not quicker than Cloud's reaction.

In a murderous fury Cloud lunged across the table that separated them and grabbed Reno by the collar. His vivid red hair became a casualty of Cloud's death-grip and he was stuck with his head at a funny angel as Cloud dragged him across the floor.

_Oh good, he isn't going to kill me in here. Where is he taking me? Outside where there are no witnesses?_

He was being hauled off to his death in a bar full of people and no one was even looking at him.

_Hero offs Turk, news at nine. _

He figured he should be glad no one was lining up to help. He did sort of wish they would line up to get out of the way though. He kept stumbling over people's feet as Cloud propelled him backwards. If he wasn't so nimble he would be on his ass already.

Reno's train of thought was interrupted as his feet went out from under him and his ass struck the staircase.

_Ok, so not outside. Upstairs? My gods what is he going to do to me?_

Reno attempted a desperate mental scrabble, when that didn't work he shifted to desperate physical scrabbling. He was exceptionally well trained for moments such as this and his body responded instinctively, once his mind shut up. Reno was again unfortunate as this particular captor was beyond a physical match for anyone currently among the living. As capable as Reno was, it meant nothing when compared to Cloud's punishing hold. Held and propelled Reno moved forward, forward and up.

Reno's struggling thoughts gave up on coherency and instead leapt about wildly from one horrible possible death to another. He had to hope that a hero like Cloud wouldn't kill him in cold blood. Since Reno was a cynical little shit, not sure he _really _believed in Heroes, he also had to hope that even if Cloud _was_ going to kill him, a bar full of patrons just downstairs would make him hesitate long enough for Reno to get away. So all Reno had to do was try and minimise the damage until then.

"So, hey Cloud, I don't know wh-" his gentle, cajoling tone was cut off by Cloud's indifferent one.

"Shut up, Reno."

His ass struck another stair. A quick mental calculation told him that that was four he'd missed and six he'd hit. Reno never thought that climbing _up_ a staircase was the way to hell, but he was clearly in for a world of hurt. He struggled against Cloud's grip, both hands wrapped around his wrist, alternately vying for freedom and the ability to breathe.

It didn't matter that Cloud was all of 5'8" and that Reno was damn near a half foot taller.

_O.k. well four inches._

… _Three and a half._

The ex-SOLDIER was made out of nothing but blonde and muscle and didn't even slow his stride.

Two more stairs, one to the hip and another one closely avoided, and Cloud was hauling Reno to his feet and forcing him through a doorway. Straight into what was surely the site of his imminent and untimely demise. Which was… what appeared to be a child's room. Two beds with identical bed covers and a boy's posters on the wall.

_Now this is just wrong. _

"Cloud you sure you wanna get blood all over the kids-" The pitch of his voice was a little high while he tried to wheedle some rational thought into Cloud's murder hazed brain, only to be cut off again.

Cloud sounded shocked as he turned to look and him and said, "Blood? Gods Reno it isn't going to be that rough." His blue eyes were all big and earnest as Reno watched him shut the door behind him.

Reno was suffering from some serious mixed signals. Cloud was stalking towards him, his gaze hot and predatory again, but this wasn't going to be _that_ rough?

"Huh?" He blurted. Which he thought was a perfectly rational question given the situation.

Cloud's hand darted forward to catch his collar again SOLDIER fast and Reno was going to have to have the lapels cut off all of his shirts if they were going to keep betraying him this way.

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the blow coming and tried not to step back or _run like a little girl_. Cloud may have been the most intimidating guy on Gaia, but Reno's no bitch. He tensed his right cheek, certain the blow would come from that direction since Cloud's right hand was the one clutching his shirt.

The hand in his clothes pulled him forward into the fist, but instead of pain, crunching, grinding, burning, there was wet and soft and pleasant. There were lips moving over Reno's, gently probing for admission. The hand Reno had expected to make bruises bloom on his face was gently but insistently tugging at his hair. It all felt so _good_. This was why Reno figured he could be forgiven for standing there, with his arms dangling uselessly at his sides, as the gears of his mind paradoxically worked overtime while not moving at all.

Not gaining the entry it was after Cloud's mouth and tongue moved on. He trailed wet hot nibbles along his jaw and up to his ear. Cloud bit gently at the area hidden just behind the lobe of his ear and then murmured into the skin there. "Reno?" His voice was made of gravel and promises and Reno shivered in response. "_Touch me." _ It was a demand, it was very much a plea and it finally galvanized Reno's shattered senses into working. His hands snapped into Cloud's hair and dragged his wandering mouth back to his own. He thought he heard a murmured "thank gods" before Cloud was growling into his mouth and pushing him backwards.

Tiny and pretty or not Cloud was anything but submissive. He pulled Reno off his feet when he apparently failed to move quickly enough and slammed him up against the wall.

When their lips met again he felt like he was being freaking _devoured_ and it made his blood sing. Gods he had wanted this for ages. Long, far to long to recount. He wondered desperately what it was he had finally managed to say to get Cloud here. He wanted to say it again and again. Hang it on his wall and have it embroidered into pillows.

"Reno," Cloud growled out, his tone rough, smooth and seductive. "I want to be _inside_ you."

Gaia, he wanted to have it tattooed on his _ass_.

He was hard enough to cut glass and he could hear the needy little mewls coming from his own throat and there were clothes, so many clothes. Cloud's hand was navigating its way down his chest towards his crotch and "Fuck yeah," Reno's voice was a little breathless, but he was sure Cloud understood.

At least he was sure until Cloud started backing away. His eyes were mako bright with the pupil's slightly constricted. His skin had a tantalising pink flush and his lips were dark and wet from being used on Reno's body. He backed around one bed before sitting on the other -Reno refused to wonder whose. He would make it up to both of the kids some other time.

Cloud leaned back against the head board of the other bed and looked at Reno intently. His eyes travelled slowly over Reno's form and Reno couldn't suppress a shiver. Cloud looked positively hungry and Reno was more than happy to be the buffet. Letting his head loll to the side Cloud exposed an expanse of throat to Reno before practically purring at him.

"C'mere Reno"

Reno should have been embarrassed by how quickly he responded. Should have, but wasn't. His need for Cloud Strife was practically written into his bones. As he crawled up the bed between Cloud's legs to be pulled into a cradle of hips and arms. Reno thought he would do anything, would let Cloud do anything for more of this.

Cloud's lips claimed his own and he was just starting to melt into Cloud's lithe body, both of their erections finally meeting when Cloud flipped him over. Suddenly Reno was staring up at the ceiling his back pressed into Cloud's chest. He was about to protest when Cloud's lips and tongue began teasing around the sensitive area where neck meets shoulder. He was literally cradled against Cloud body as the blonde suckled at him. This wasn't the sex Reno expected. His body was hot and flushed, positively begging for it. His hips wouldn't lie still he was so eager; they kept subtly thrusting up into nothing instinctively seeking contact as Cloud's lips and hands kept him spun tight and aching for more. Cloud seemed to be immune to Reno's need and the evidence of his own pushing into Reno's back.

Cloud's hands travelled down Reno's legs and forced them to bend at the knee. He ran his hands firmly and possessively down from Reno's hips, tantalisingly close to his erection, to his ankles. He repeated the act twice more before he started to untie Reno's boots. Socks and shoes were notoriously unsexy and Reno was glad Cloud could multitask. While divesting him of his socks Cloud's lips travelled leisurely up his neck and into his hair. A chuckle ghosted over Reno's scalp.

"You usually talk so much. Are you always this quiet during sex?" His voice was laden with amusement and affection. "I am usually forced to speak in pure self defence."

Reno wasn't used to talking during sex, at least, not unless it was dirty talking. So he went with what he knew, "Fuck me," he whispered, raising his hips into Cloud's now freely questing hands. Both hands came to rest briefly on his crotch. One of them stroked him leisurely through his pants while the other continued on up into his shirt to rest over his heart and stimulate one of his nipples. He whimpered at the gentle treatment. He was so aroused his skin felt tight all over. He was hyper-aware and tingling.

"We'll get there." Cloud's voice was husky, controlled and soft as usual. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"Gods Cloud… I want," his voice caught in his throat as he stuttered out the rest. "Want you." He panted as though the statement had taken far more energy than it should have. While his blood was pounding in his veins and Cloud was finally, finally, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, Reno's mind raced. It was hard, because all he really wanted to do was get lost in Cloud's wandering caresses. The way the heat of his palm made his dick twitch or how hard it was to still his hips when Cloud's teeth nipped at his throat and jaw. He couldn't though something was… off. If this was just about sex they would be done by now. The whole encounter would have passed and they would be going on about their lives as though nothing had happened. The thought brought with it a vague pang of sadness. That feeling was what led him to suddenly understand what was so off.

_Shit_

This wasn't about sex; Cloud was _making love_ to him.

Reno jerked into an upright sitting position. Cloud let him only long enough to take his shirt off and force him back against his chest. Reno bent his head back to look up at Cloud. He had just begun to say something- he wasn't sure what, when Cloud stuck his tongue down his throat. Both of their heads were craned at funny angles and Reno took a minute to respond, but it was a mind blowing kiss. Cloud's lips were soft and gentle while his tongue was strong and demanding. Both hands skimmed down Reno's bare chest and abdomen before burrowing under his waistband and stroking him. At last, skin met skin and Reno gasped down Cloud's throat.

Tickling, stroking fingers caused him to arch up off the bed as Cloud's lips caught his cries and sucked them out. Cloud captured Reno's tongue as he began working at his zipper and drew it into his mouth, laving it lovingly.

When his lips were finally released he felt Cloud whisper against them. "Help me, Reno." Cloud's hands had closed around Reno's now open pants and when Reno arched his hips up he pushed both pants and boxers down to his ankles where Reno kicked them off.

Totally aroused, slightly confused, and completely naked, Reno needed to redress the power balance a little and get some answers. He spun himself about and rose up over Cloud. Looking down into his hooded passion filled eyes Reno cursed himself for a fool, but asked the question anyway. "Is this what you want Cloud?" His voice was as stable as he could make it under the circumstances.

Maybe Cloud thought he was teasing or testing him. Maybe Cloud thought he was going to deny him or maybe Cloud actually understood what Reno meant with that question, what all this would mean if he carried on. Whatever the case Cloud's eyelids shot wide, the blue changed to green and the slightly constricted pupil's became fully cat-like slits.

It took a split, mako-engineered, second for Cloud to reverse their positions. At the same time he was rolling them over Cloud tugged Reno down so that he was lying on the bed not sitting against the headboard. Cloud forced one of his legs between Reno's and dragged it up so that his still clothed knee was sitting tight against Reno's genitals. One of his hands gripped hot and tight around Reno's erection as Cloud's mouth descended to his ear. The word when it was uttered was hot, wet and possessive.

Reno's heart slammed in his chest and his blood pooled low beneath his navel. His ear tingled as Cloud ground out, "mine."

Reno couldn't argue with that, but he could pray, and caress, and do his damndest to make this the best damn fuck Cloud Strife ever had, cause it sure as hell was shaping up to be Reno's.

The comforter he was lying on was surprisingly smooth when it looked like it should scratch. The light in the room was dim and with the door shut all the sounds from the bar downstairs were muted. Their skin had taken on a blue cast in the late evening sun and the temperature was just cool enough that it would be uncomfortable to be unclothed for long. His mind reviewed and categorized his observations. He was a Turk, he was observant, he had an excuse. He could hide his dread at the thought that he was trying to remember everything about this moment. Instead he writhed beneath Cloud in agitation and brought his own leg up to rest against the bulge in the blonde's pants. It was an open invitation to fuck him senseless. It was surrender he would never admit too.

Blue leaked back into Cloud's Iris' and the constricted pupil's relaxed. There was amusement in his voice again when he said, "impatient."

Cloud pulled back and the hand that had been tugging at Reno's erection with insistent, possessive pulls went with him. He would have mourned its loss had Cloud not been using it to undo the zipper on his sleeveless shirt. When the garment was discarded and Cloud was bared from the waist up, Reno reached out to touch and fondled the pale expanse of skin. Reno wanted to see the blonde shiver as he teased his way across his taut abdomen. He wanted to return the favour of wandering caresses that tormented and felt so good.

His hands were caught half way to his goal and Cloud rerouted them to his pants. "Help me, Reno." His cock leaped in response to the sensuality dripping from Cloud's sweetly demanding request.

_Shit._

He had to find some control somewhere or Cloud was going to have him losing his load while he just knelt there and watched. The image that thought conjured was reinforced by its near reality and Reno sat up so that he could attack Cloud's fly. He had never before thought that the simple construct of metal teeth and controlling tab were devious or tricky. He almost cried out in triumph when he defeated the blasted thing.

Cloud's hands had been in his hair during his struggle, teasing and taunting him, causing his thoughts to scatter and his vision to tunnel. Now they were tickling at the nape of his neck while he shoved pants and boxers down to his knees where he was forced to stop.

Cloud's erection was bared and he blew over it as he dragged his hands up his now naked thighs and heard a sharp gasp from above him. It was the first real sign that Cloud was as affected by all of this as Reno was.

Despite the needy sound Reno had managed to drag out of him, the blonde's voice was still damnably calm when he asked if Reno ever wore his hair down.

Reno sighed and dropped his head against Cloud's abdomen. Cloud's erection brushed against his cheek as he shuddered in defeat. The only parts of him that existed were his groin, burning with need, and the places Cloud brushed with his hands. He had absolutely no control in this situation. He was seconds away from begging and the Blonde had barely touched him. That wasn't strictly accurate. Cloud had touched him plenty; he'd just done it in places Reno couldn't believe were as erotic as they had turned out to be.

Cloud lifted Reno's head and hummed against his lips while waiting for an answer. Reno's cock gave another helpless jerk at the deep throb of pleasure that the simple action from Cloud had evoked.

"I… whatever you want. Cloud, just… _please."_

Reno dropped his lips to the damp head of Cloud's erection. He parted around the other man's obvious need and drew him in. The trip down was fast and hard. On the way up he was slow and sweet. "_Please,"_ he purred into the slit of Cloud's throbbing member. He did it again. "_Please."_

He could feel Cloud's hands flutter helplessly in his hair as a result of his ministrations. Suddenly, finally, there was movement. Cloud pushed him back onto the mattress and dropped over him. With a swift twist of his hips that had Reno gasping for breath, Cloud kicked out of his pants. Hot, damp lips, the objects of many a fantasy for the redhead, dropped to kiss and scrape at his muscled chest.

"Reeeenooo," it was a long groaning purr that seemed to emanate from somewhere in Cloud's chest. "Mmm, Reno." Their erections slid one against the other.

Cloud's control really, finally, seemed to be at and end when he began gasping helplessly against Reno's chest. Leaving only one hand to support himself, Cloud dragged the other one to card through Reno's pubic hair before dropping to press gentle fingers against the tender skin bridging the area between his scrotum and his ass. Then Cloud paused, everything seemed to freeze. Cloud wanted him, he wanted Cloud so what the hell was the hold up?

Hazy and unfocused, Cloud canted his head to look at Reno through his mussed, spikey hair. "I know what I said Reno." And his fingers petted him in that place that was neither here nor there, the place that was not his throbbing penis, or his puckered opening, but was damnably close to both. "I know what I said, but you can choose. Top or bottom?"

His vision whited out. His whole body strained and stiffened. He asked him this _now? _Now, when he'd already reduced him to a writhing mass of incoherent need? Now, when he couldn't manage enough co-ordination to sit up let alone top? Now, after he'd begged and pleaded, he was going to have to _ask_ to be the man's bottom?

He hated him, he was positive he hated Cloud Strife.

Cloud Strife, Saviour of the planet, ex-SOLDIER extraordinaire, the reason Reno himself was still alive and Hero with a capitol "H" had just offered him his ass.

Reno thought he might be in love.

He bared his teeth before rocking with needy abandon into Cloud's hovering body. "Inside. Now. Featherhead." He didn't care if he never lived it down.

Lube slick fingers were at his entrance immediately. When had he managed that? Reno didn't care. Cloud held one finger against him slick and warm and Reno growled with need.

"Help me Reno."

Reno did as he was asked; he forced himself down over Cloud's stiffened digit. It was bliss.

For the rest of his life he was going to get a hard on whenever anyone asked him for help.

Reno was so tightly strung it took Cloud awhile to get him relaxed around that one finger. Cloud crouched over him using kisses and strokes to distract him. "Relax Reno; it only gets better from here." Sincerity, fluffy blonde hair, big blue eyes and an achingly beautiful face, all worked in favour of that statement. He tried to consciously force his body to accept the intrusion, to welcome Cloud's invasion. It worked, when Cloud slid his second finger in, he felt barely a twinge of pain for his efforts. Cloud's fingers became more active and Reno instinctively spread his legs trying to offer more room for him to manoeuvre. Through his scissoring, questing motions, Cloud ghosted over Reno's prostate, the rippling heat that was the result had Reno panting heavily.

Reno's eyes shut of their own accord. He was already fucking himself on Cloud's fingers and he couldn't take it anymore. "Now Cloud, Jenova's friggin head, _now._

He felt Cloud hesitate and then a third finger joined the first two. When it breached him with no resistance Cloud seemed satisfied. Cloud took one of Reno's hands from where they had migrated into his hair and squeezed lube from its container onto the palm.

"Help me Reno," Cloud said as he guided both hands to his cock.

Now it was Reno's turn to play and he watched fascinated at the changes his touch brought over Cloud. It was a cool glide of fingers, cock and lube, when Reno heard Cloud's jaw crack as his face stiffened and froze with his mouth open in a small "O." A deeper flush began spreading from the man's chest to his neck and face. His eyes fluttered shut and before long he was knocking Reno's hands aside and lining himself up with his entrance.

Reno felt Cloud bite down gently on his collar bone as he slowly slid inside him.

Reno arched up and forced him in deeper. "What," he said breathlessly when Cloud paused to let him adjust, "no 'help me Reno' this time?" That got him a slow deep thrust that had Cloud shoving over his prostate. He shuddered deeply in response. He wasn't sure if it was meant to be punishment or reward.

It did draw an amused, gasping chuckle from Cloud, so he couldn't have minded that much.

The laugh, for all the amusement it contained, turned out to be evil.

With a softly muttered "alright," Cloud bunched his legs up under him and somehow bodily lifted Reno with him as he sat back on his haunches. Reno ended up spread around Cloud's thighs with his dick still buried deep in his ass. "Mmm," Cloud moaned into his sternum, "help me Reno."

Reno might have been the one with the dick up his ass, but in this position he had all the control. Cloud might be stronger than he was, but he was bigger… well taller anyway and as he fucked himself on Cloud's erection, he was free to kiss and stroke and prod as Cloud slowly came apart under him.

Cloud's moans were needy and aggressive and Reno was free to plunder his openly gasping mouth. Cloud did this little hip twist thing that was driving Reno absolutely bat-shit. Every time Cloud brushed against his prostrate or guided him to curve his spine, so his erection would drag against his tight abdomen, something inside Reno coiled tighter and grew. He could feel the pressure and pent up need gathered at the base of his spine, stored somehow at the root of his cock. He reached down to relieve the growing pressure. It was too fast, it was going to be over too soon, but he needed to come _now _or he was going to explode.

Cloud knocked his hand aside and took him in hand. It was hot and tight and _so good._ He fucked himself up into Cloud's fist and down onto his cock. It was only a matter of time before every rocking motion was punctuated by a series of escalating "oh's". There was a precipice and something broke inside with liquid heat and he was painting himself and Cloud in white, with a low, drawn out moan. Cloud continued to stroke him through his orgasm before he let Reno's clenching body pull him over the edge too.

There was a moment of sweet afterglow, followed by bodies slumping and dismounting.

"Thought you were gonna kill me when you were dragging me up here yo." He sounded tired, sated.

Cloud chuckled getting up to go to the bathroom, "it would have been a good way to die." When Cloud returned from the bathroom, damp cloth in hand, Reno was looking at him speculatively. "What?" he asked.

"Was that a compliment?" He couldn't help asking, he was confused by just about everything that had happened and a docile, pleasant Cloud didn't adjust the picture quality.

"Don't let it go to your head," came the dry reply, accompanied by a smack with the wet towel. Cloud began to gently clean them up, but Reno couldn't let it go.

"So it _was_ a compliment" it came out smugly, he couldn't help it. His grin felt like it might break his face.

Cloud sighed reaching for his discarded boxers and pants. "Get dressed Reno before I dangle you out the window by your too long hair."

Reno was disappointed; he'd thought that… was sex with Cloud like that every time? When he was apparently moving too slow for Cloud he tossed his clothes at him.

"C'mon get a move on. If we somehow didn't wake Marlene up with," he waved his hand at Reno and the mussed up bedding, "all of that, I don't want to risk doing it now." After a pause he added thoughtfully, "Denzel will probably be home soon too. We won't be able to do this again."

Reno's heart stuttered and fell. He had trouble finishing the buttons on his shirt. He mentally berated himself for being all kinds of fool. He just… He'd wanted Cloud for _so long._ The cool manner in which he was being brushed off was like a kick to the gut.

_Fuck_

Just when had he turned into such a girl?

"Whatever yo."

"C'mon Reno, we'll go out the window, Fenrir is parked around this side anyway."

He didn't know why Cloud intended to leave too, or what it had to do with Fenrir. It was probably something about that damned church though and Cloud hiding out there looking for forgiveness or some shit.

"Can't stand to be seen with me, huh?" The question sounded fine, glib and slick, but the smile he tried to deliver it with felt a little sickly.

"What? No," a fist rapped lightly at his skull as he was dragged towards the window and pulled into Cloud's body with one arm. Reno needed a damned map to understand the fluffy headed moron.

"Marlene and Denzel do _not_ need to learn about relationships like this. In fact they don't need to learn about relationships ever. Of any kind. You and I are going to a motel so Denzel can sleep in his room tonight and you and I can go for round two." Cloud stuck his legs through the open window and sat on the sill, coaxing Reno to do the same. "Uh, that is… if you want to you know… round two." His voice trailed away and he was looking somewhere South and East of Reno's face.

Round two sounded good, finding out that it was Denzel's room they had used did not. "So, that was mini-Cloud's room we were in?"

"His name is Denzel and we share."

"You sleep with the kid?" Reno knew he sounded shocked, he had assumed like everyone else that Cloud slept with Tifa.

Cloud shuddered, "same room, two beds. Nothing nearly as creepy as that sounded."

Cloud sighed. "Hold on you twit," he said as he leapt from the window. They landed gently.

Reno pretended he didn't notice that Cloud had just thrown them out a third story window. Cloud had done worse, Reno had done worse. Of course, he had ended up sitting in a pool of his own blood until Rude found him with some cure materia.

"You thought I'd sleep with you if I was sleeping with Tifa?"

Given that Cloud was Cloud and his moral barometer seemed stuck on 'do no wrong' he guessed he wouldn't have. He made a noncommittal humming noise and shrugged. "Why are we taking Fenrir," he asked as they approached the glossy black beast.

"You'll see." Came the smug response. –And he did as soon as Cloud had the bike in neutral. It purred just right to rub Reno, who was mounted behind Cloud, essentially straddling him, against Cloud's back and ass. Reno's cock responded appreciatively.

Reno was surprised at the number of questions Cloud was responding to with answers, instead of threats of grievous bodily harm. Reno decided to go for broke.

"What did I say to you that had you drag me up there anyway?"

Cloud swung his eyes around incredulously. "You don't know?"

Reno thought about it again. He really had no idea. He shrugged indicating as much. "My mouth can work independently of my brain." He grinned lasciviously; sometime tonight Cloud would most likely see just how well he could work his mouth.

"Why am I not surprised?" Was the put upon rejoinder.

Instead of answering Cloud leaned over the handle bars and revved the engine before taking off. Reno enjoyed the entirety of the rumbling ride and vowed to spend more time on Fenrir in the future. Cloud threatened to kill him if he didn't take his hands out of his pants.

* * *

Reno's legs were wrapped around Cloud's waist. Cloud was supporting him with one arm and carrying the keys in the other. Between kisses and Cloud fumbling with the lock Reno couldn't help asking one last question.

"Do you really think my hair is too long?" He asked looking down into eyes that were hazy with lust again.

Still fumbling with the door Cloud adjusted his arm so that Reno's weight was moved from his hand to his wrist and gripped the end of the swinging red tail. He gently tugged until Reno's throat was bared to his teeth. "Seems just fine to me," the words rose from between lips and skin.

* * *

At the checkout desk the next morning, Salia who worked the desk was met by four separate pairs of exhausted looking eyes. The two male occupants of room eight seemed reasonably cheerful despite the air of tiredness. The occupants of rooms seven and nine however glared balefully as they waited their turn in line.

* * *

This is the second piece of fiction I have written ever. Thank you for sharing it with me :)

This has only been self-edited so please if you see a mistake let me know! Actually if you see any way in which this could be improved I would love to hear from you.


	2. Reno's Revenge

Cloud was warm. The world was comforting scents, soft caresses and soothing sounds. He thought he was dreaming something pleasant. Moist heat brushed past his ear. It was familiar, a point of reference. It called him back from his hazy contentment. Teeth grazed over sensitive, pebbled skin and his eyes were dragged open. The cottony, muted feel of everything held for a moment and then slowly began to fade.

The world was also bright. Gentle light filtered in through the windows. Dust motes floated in the glow filling up the room. He blinked once, twice, and arched into a deep morning stretch. His body bowed, hips arching up towards the ceiling. Cool white sheets smoothed down his deeply muscled abs and pooled low, brushing along his morning arousal.

The source of all the teasing wetness paused over one of his nipples. A deep lick from his devilish tormentor ended in a careful meeting of teeth around his tightly reactive flesh.

"So, the hero awakes." The voice seemed smugly pleased with itself. It was also far too chipper for its owner given the time of day. Reno was grinning openly at him. It made him look like he was up to no good. He usually was.

"Reno, the only one who thinks I'm a hero is Denzel. Even Marlene knows better." It wasn't a terribly pleasant 'good morning,' especially considering the delightful things Reno was doing to him. He'd never claimed to be good with people though.

Reno's smile slanted into scepticism and he finally dropped it in favour of navigating his way down Cloud's abdomen with his mouth. Cloud tried to summon suspicion. Reno paused over a particularly interesting spot and sucked. Cloud gave up on suspicion.

He was going to regret this.

Cloud set his elbows beneath him to lean up and watch the progress of his vibrantly coloured bed partner. Vivid red hair trailed down his dress shirt, the fabric was crisp and white, like the sheets he was nested in. Reno's bangs tickled and pulled through the paths of dampness his mouth left in its wake. Reno's efforts were determinedly coaxing out a deeply interested response in Cloud. Pleasant, sleepy lethargy was draining away to be replaced by insistent desire.

Cloud should have been surprised that Reno was awake before him. He probably should have been giving thought to what it might mean that Reno had apparently been moving around for some time without alerting Cloud's senses. Cloud should have had misgivings. Instead he found it more rewarding to focus on the way Reno's fingers were drawing patterns on his bare hip bones. Cloud broke out into a sweat. Nothing affected him like Reno's touch.

"Reno." It had the airy quality of a term on endearment. It probably was. Cloud was getting in too deep. He should probably be panicking.

Reno scooted lower. Cloud's muscles tensed lightly. He was wilfully falling victim to the twisting thrum of arousal that was building in him. With one hand he drew his encouragement into the skin of Reno's partially bare neck and shoulders. Reno quivered too, sighing into Cloud's skin.

Cloud appreciated the image Reno made. With his lips dark from use and his body lazily sprawled out on the lower reaches of the bed, Reno looked like some kind of primitive sex god. Half dressed and partially draped over Cloud's body there was no better place for him to be. He was red on white with his black dress pants obscured by the milky white blankets.

Cloud liked looking at Reno. He enjoyed the pale expanse of skin that his open shirt didn't hide. He appreciated the sight of impossible eyes that rarely looked like anything but mischief. He was especially fond of the way the whole, long length of Reno moved like liquid. Something carnal in Cloud responded to the way Reno moved. It made his blood rush and his heart clench possessively. Feeling the first sweet tightness in his groin Cloud grabbed Reno by the base of his neck and pulled him up to meet mouth to mouth.

"Good Reno." Cloud wasn't feeling particularly articulate.

Reno tipped his head back with leisurely amusement. His fingers trailed across finely sweat slicked skin. Cloud's abdomen kept twitching in response. He always looked like he knew something Cloud didn't and he was just waiting for him to catch on. It was both alluring and alarming.

Cloud pet his fingers down the sharp contours of Reno's face. He liked Reno's tattoos because they were a part of Reno, but they were no prettier than the rest of him. Reno shoved his head into Cloud's hand before he returned to his earlier amusements. It made something hot and tender break in Cloud's chest. It made his cock jump greedily.

He watched as passively as he could manage, fingers twitching restlessly to the sounds of flesh mixed with quietly encouraging moans. Reno craned his neck to bite at the sensitive skin above Cloud's hipbone. The action bared the entire side of Reno's neck to him. Cloud's hips jerked off the bed in heated response. The spot tickled. Pressure built behind his cock and Cloud wanted Reno to bare his neck to Cloud's teeth while he claimed him. Reno raised a smugly knowing eyebrow. Bastard. Cloud changed his focus to the way Reno's hair had settled over his cock, smooth and cool.

He was fully awake, hard and fairly humming with grateful approval. Reno's hands stroked him from knees to pelvis and from chest to navel. Some magic of Reno's touch was turning Cloud's bones to jelly. The whole world was narrowing. A bite to his other hipbone had his hips jerking again. A flick of Reno's fingers against the sensitive skin of his scrotum pulled a panting, inarticulate cry from his openly gasping mouth. He wanted the stimulation. He wanted all his little touches. He wanted Reno to finish what he started.

It seemed to have turned into a battle of attrition for control of Cloud's body. Currently Reno was winning. Every bare inch of Cloud was on the verge of mutiny. Reno was working him like a fiddle. Cloud needed a distraction. He tried for a more polite 'good morning'. "Why are you awake? And dressed? What time is it anyway?" Cloud needed both arms to support himself, sweat had beaded on the ends of his eyelashes. He was looking at Reno through beads of light.

His brain had apparently gone from asleep to aroused without even bothering to stop at aware on the way. At least his questions hadn't sounded accusatory. He was getting better at this.

Reno didn't stop. Cloud should have been alarmed when Reno didn't respond. He should have known then that he was going to regret this. His body was just buzzing so pleasantly in Reno's care.

Reno was pushing the sheets down lower. He dropped his head to Cloud's upper legs. Cloud sat up fully to watch. Reno's tongue was mapping out its own questing patterns on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Cloud squirmed desperately in response.

The wet heat of Reno's tongue, followed by rapid cooling as he moved on, stole all of Cloud's attention. His head fell back and his chest heaved. He stared heavy lidded at the ceiling.

At some point, Reno had apparently taken the time to draw crude caricatures of all of Cloud's friends up there. Yuffie consisted entirely of pointy teeth and may have had some kind of animal ears. Barret was… well he hoped he was about to shoot himself, anything else was too disturbing. Vincent was sleeping? No in a coffin with grossly distended fangs… was that his Turk I.D. badge? Nanaki was… cleaning himself in the most undignified fashion. Cloud assumed the pile of scrap with a tail was Cait Sith. Cid was… well he and his machinery were very close. At first he assumed Tifa and Aeris weren't there. Then he realised that the two enormous circles right above him had eyes above them and bangs above that. Cloud swatted Reno's head. He couldn't believe his life.

When he finally discovered himself he nearly choked. If anyone else _ever_ came into this room Cloud would die. He would just keel over wherever he happened to be when it happened. Cloud would have to _know_ if someone was looking at him like that.

This was no caricature. Cloud was duplicated, in stunning detail, reclining over the length Fenrir in the nude. His head was pillowed on the handlebars and his eyes were half closed. He had one leg bent at the knee with his foot planted on the seat so he could arch upwards. The only claim to modesty left to him, was his sword in all its enormous glory, strategically placed, resting against the side of the bike.

If Cloud had discovered it at any other time Reno would probably already be dead. As it was Cloud could only blink up at the image helplessly before Reno's abstract motions sent rippling waves of goose bumps travelling out along his flesh and dragged him back.

_Later_, Cloud promised himself before he forgot what the hell he was thinking about asevery new motion from Reno made him feel alive. The gentle sounds of lips on skin were causing acute tightening of his groin and he groaned appreciatively from deep in his chest.

Reno's tongue did something new and Cloud's body seized. After a blinding moment Cloud's head jerked around to take in the sight.

"Reno," he gasped. It was like a choked, quivering warble. His hand shot out on its own to draw the Turk from his play. Cloud _had_ to reciprocate. He _needed_ to make Reno understand.

There was something coiled and insistent building in Cloud. He was going mad.

Reno evaded him and from his hands and mouth fell little brushes and darting touches. Nothing was deep enough to please, nothing lingered long enough to take the edge off. There wasn't enough substance. Every single touch was a tease. Cloud was going crazy. Reno was up to something. Not even he was this coy. He was an evil bastard.

Reno had Cloud panting. He contorted, flexed and prodded with his tongue in all the right places, but anything approaching just enough or _so good,_ was instantly soothed over. Devilish fingers worked in exquisite counterpoint to Reno's clever mouth. Cloud wanted, oh he wanted.

Cloud had fallen victim to Reno's outrageously talented mouth in the past. It always undid him. It turned him into a shivering, Cloud-shaped entity of need. Cloud always wanted to make sex good for Reno. He loved watching the teasing, confidant, red-headed Turk fall apart. He just usually became inordinately uncomfortable when it started to go the other way. He didn't mind giving pleasure and secretly loved causing Reno sensual overload, but the lack of control when the situation was reversed made him feel vaguely awkward and discomfited.

Cloud clenched his jaw to try and keep from giving in and asking for more. It clicked and betrayed him to his tormentor. He was certain Reno hadn't missed it. For all he continued on just as he was before. The Turk was far too observant for that.

Reno never stayed in one place long, moving incrementally around Cloud's exposed body to make sure every caress felt new. The tingling never stopped, Cloud's hips were moving of their own accord. He became aware that he had lost control of his own hands, they were now making a fine mess of Reno's hair, but he stubbornly refused to be moved to where Cloud wanted him.

Something changed. Either Reno or Cloud had crossed some unknown barrier that only Reno seemed aware of. His fingers started to inch inward and his tongue slid upwards zeroing in on the centre of Cloud's arousal. When their progress stopped Cloud growled in frustrated need.

Reno lifted his head to look Cloud in the eye; his grin couldn't be described as anything less than smugly gloating. "What? Cat got your tongue Cloud? Need some help yo?" It was a sly dig Reno delivered. A taunt, born from a night Reno apparently hadn't forgiven him for. It made Cloud shift with needy response as the tone settled into him and rode him right down to the aching evidence that he did indeed want Reno's help.

Not willing to give in if it could be avoided, Cloud parted his legs, passing one around Reno's lower half. It left the Turk half-sitting surrounded by his legs. Cloud then arched his back, all of his weight settling into his shoulders so he could raise his hips in silent plea. He was wantonly spread before Reno, completely open to his gaze, and clearly begging for it.

Hoping to drive home Reno's own need, Cloud stroked one of his own hands down his chest and torso, slowing in every dip and valley, before reaching for his erection. Cloud was gratified to watch Reno's eyes devouring his every movement. He sunk his other hand around the back of Reno's hovering head and into his hair pulling him in. "Help me Reno," he moaned out. He couldn't resist giving himself a slow pull. "And I'll return the favour." The second part was breathed out with all the sensual heat Cloud could master.

Reno's lips parted as his breathing grew heavier and a heated flush painted its way across his cheeks. Reno twitched subtly and Cloud was sure he'd won.

Reno's hands moved across his thighs. They glided up and over his hips before settling around his bottom and guiding him back down to the mattress. Cloud's mouth was open and he was breathing deeply to avoid whimpering. Reno's head was finally descending and his agile fingers brushed against Cloud's opening. Cloud's whole body surged with responsive readiness. The almost absentminded stroke caused a sharp throb of tormenting pleasure. Reno's mouth was so close and Cloud was so ready.

He was imaging being engulfed in hot and wet. It was good already and Reno hadn't even gotten there yet.

Reno was really milking this for all it was worth_._ Cloud valiantly refrained from either forcing Reno's head down _now_ or threatening to kill him. If Cloud had been thinking of anything other than Reno's pink lips and tightly sucking heat, he may have been marginally proud of how far his people skills had come since he'd begun interacting with Reno. He may also have processed the evil delight that lit across Reno's features in response to his apparent surrender.

As if timed with malicious precision, Reno's cell phone began ringing.

_"Shit_."

Not Cloud's word, but surely his sentiment. His need was almost violent and Reno was leaning away to retrieve his cell phone from his jacket.

Cloud sat up and pretended it wasn't horror he felt as Reno took the call and started shrugging into his jacket. He balanced the cell between his shoulder and ear, and somehow managed to corral his mussed hair into order. Something Reno passed off as order anyway. Cloud was on the verge of knocking the hell-spawned device out of Reno's hands in indignant frustration when it was clicked shut and restored to Reno's blazer pocket.

Reno looked at him then and his features softened. Cloud wasn't sure what Reno saw, but it caused him to run a hand gently through Cloud's hair. Cloud leaned into the caress and watched with relief as Reno sank to take him into his mouth.

_Finally._

Reno did this. Reno turned Cloud into this. He was clever and wicked and a positive demon in the sack. He made Cloud breathe. With Reno Cloud ran instead of walked, he cut lose, did stupid things, he even occasionally forgot about the past. With Reno Cloud lived.

Cloud's brain stuttered to a stop and all he was, was contained in Reno's mouth. Reno wasn't going to leave him hanging. Cloud thought he loved him.

Reno hummed around him and it sent delightful shivers racing out across Cloud's skin. Cloud was looking at Reno through the sweat beading on his eyelashes again. He looked luminous. Then Reno was pulling off and speaking apologetically against the tip of his cock. He said something like, "this will have to wait." Before he used one of those long liquid motions to dismount the bed and exit the room.

Cloud looked down at his aching member in disbelief. He hated him. Reno was _leaving?_ Cloud envisioned in great detail a painful, fiery death for the man.

A moment later he heard the apartment door open and close.

* * *

O.k. So there we have my third 'story' ever and my first attempt at a sequel.

NOTE: There was never meant to be a sequel to this, however I was new to posting things here and didn't know there was a "completed" option to attach. So yay for unintended consequences.

This is part one of two. It will be done in two parts because for the rest of Reno's Revenge we are going to be in Reno's head again and I didn't want to be jumping perspectives.

The same little notes as the first part apply here as well. This has only been self-edited, so if you spot something wrong -tell me and I will fix it!

Also beware the scary Canadian spellings. ;) There should be at least a few instances.

One last thing: Thank you ever so much for sharing this with me. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Take Two

*Snick*

It was the sound of the lock's tumblers falling into place. Reno didn't think it was necessary, but if Cloud decided to chase his ass down it might buy him a few seconds.

He felt like he was escaping from the scene of a crime and maybe he was. That was a damn nasty thing to do to a guy. A moment of remorse rose in him before he dismissed it with a deeply satisfied grin. It was all for a good cause after all. Reno was definitely topping tonight. No way was he taking any more of this top or bottom Reno bullshit. Cloud wasn't getting his hands on Reno until he was fucking begging for it.

_Step one_, Reno thought triumphantly and booked it out of the building.

He moved nimbly and didn't stumble despite the fact that he was still hard and breathing heavy. It was a damned good thing he'd set his cell phone alarm. He'd almost lost it back there.

* * *

Two hours later he was bored. Tseng, Rufus and Rude were all in a meeting with some corporate type hoo-ha and Reno was stuck babysitting the helicopter.

A sigh escaped him and he sprawled out even further in the cockpit, dropping his head to the headrest behind him. He was a lanky jumble of limbs and irritation filling up the crowded space.

_Help me Reno and I'll return the favour._

A light flush spread through Reno's cheeks. He was almost chagrined at the goose bumps that covered him in response to that thought. Cloud could be almost unconsciously seductive and Reno was getting hard just thinking about everything that statement had promised.

With frustration he realized he was coming dangerously close to outsmarting himself. It was supposed to be Cloud who was hot and hard and begging.

He moved restlessly in agitation and pulled at his pants trying to loosen them. In his mind he pictured Cloud spread out before him again. Big blue eyes, heavy-lidded and unfocused. Palely perfect skin flushed and his body squirming with what Reno had done to him. Exactly how he'd left him that morning. Reno made a strangled sound in his throat. He could almost taste Cloud's desire.

He tried to force his attention back to what was actually in front of him. Knobs, buttons, switches and boring-ass scenery. His hands coasted amongst the various panels and devices. Reno probably flew helicopters because they were complicated. They had dials and buttons and were, potentially, more dangerous than any extreme sport he could think of.

There was a moment or two of fidgeting, followed by a half hearted attempt to tap out something resembling a tune and Reno gave up on the pretence of having self-control. He pulled out his cell phone. Maybe Cloud was also bored... or horny. He smirked.

_Step two_.

Reno flicked his phone open and scrolled through his contact list until he found Cloud's number. A series of rings followed. Perfectly aware of the fact that Cloud might choose to ignore him, Reno settled in to wait.

Cloud was stubborn but Reno was persistent. The line connected sooner than he had expected and the guttural purr of Fenrir exploded into his ear. Cloud said nothing.

Reno listened to Fenrir roar with relief. He was pretty sure there was nothing that Cloud could do to his apartment in two hours that he couldn't survive.

"What?" Cloud finally barked down the line. He sounded frustrated and sulky. Score one Reno.

Now to make sure he wasn't too sulky.

"Mmm Cloud," Reno breathed into the phone.

"Ten seconds Reno or I'll-" Whatever Reno was being threatened with was cut off by a screech of tires. "Well?"

"What are you wearing, Cloud?" Reno made every word a caress. He was idly fiddling with the zipper on his suit jacket. Cloud sighed, exasperated.

"Reno, I'm hanging up. My hands are full of sword and cell phone so I can't steer worth shit. I am being chased by some four legged abomination and you're a teasing little bitch."

Cloud talked more when he was angry.

"Gods Cloud, that's so hot." It really was. Fenrir was just about the most arousing toy ever. The idea of watching a pissed Cloud ride the rumbling beast while brandishing that huge fucking sword of his, made Reno uncomfortably aware of the tightness of his pants. Suddenly, more than anything, he wanted to ride Cloud while Cloud rode Fenrir. "I'm naked," he lied.

"I'm h- You're what?! Hold on." Fenrir continued to rumble. Cloud grunted and it sounded like the terrain changed. There was a moment when the timbre of the engine altered and Reno imagined the bike was no longer earth-bound. There was an alarming crash. The bike must have landed, followed by the sounds of the weapons locker opening. Metal slid on metal and then Fenrir went silent.

"Why are you naked? Aren't you at work?" Cloud's tone was clipped and suspicious.

"I'm stuck babysitting the helicopter while everyone else is making nice with some guy in a suit."

"Reno, you wear a suit."

"Not right now I don't."

"You're lying."

"Maybe." Cloud didn't need to know that. "Did you touch yourself after I left Cloud?" There was a very slow, very controlled breath drawn on the other end of the line.

"I'm touching myself right now, thinking about you." Reno dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "I'm waiting for a bike riding, sword wielding hero to come take care of this problem I'm having."

"Reno." Cloud had probably meant to sound stern. Instead he sounded breathless and intrigued. Reno basked in a moment of smug satisfaction.

"Mmm Cloud." Heat was spreading up his chest and neck, and Reno was getting aroused despite his best intentions. He became aware of the fact that his free hand was stroking up and down the control stick used to steer the helicopter. Snatching his hand back, he had to resist using the motion on himself.

"Are you touching yourself now, Cloud?" he purred into the phone. Picturing Cloud flushed and spread around his bike, handling himself was doing nothing for Reno's control. He tried to think of something else and failed. There was nothing faked about the moan that escaped him that time.

Cloud's breathing was speeding up. It was carried harshly over the line and Reno could practically feel it. His body tingled in sympathetic response. Controlling his own breathing was becoming difficult.

"Cloud." Reno forced the name out, only to have it get caught in his chest where it became a drawn out moan. "Would you, if I asked you to?"

Cloud's breath caught. Reno could hear him swallow.

"_Reno__."_ Cloud sounded debauched, like liquid sex.

Gripping the control stick again, Reno cast about for a way to end the call. If he didn't, the greatest will in the world wouldn't keep his hand out of his pants.

"Is that Strife?"

Gods bless Rude.

"Apologise for whatever you did that nearly had you kill us this morning."

Rude was exaggerating. It was highly unlikely anyone would have died. It was just that _not_ thinking about Cloud was just as distracting as thinking about him. It was harder too. Regardless, Reno definitely had the helicopter under his control the whole time.

Besides, it wasn't like Rude had never crashed a helicopter.

A dial tone had replaced Cloud on the other end of the line.

* * *

_Turks: Trained Underlings, Retrievals and Kidnappings, _Reno thought somewhat petulantly, glaring at offensively taupe walls. At least today his job only required him to be the first two. Spending time with Cloud would get awfully complicated if he had to go back to employing the last part of his 'job description'.

He was waiting for one lab coat, in a sea of lab coats, to fetch him the samples he'd been sent to collect. He stood out like a hot, red thumb in all this drabness and it made his survival instincts clamour.

Despite his irritation, he was bored again and the reasonably attractive head-above-a-lab coat, assigned to keep him from touching things, had ceased to be amusing after she'd threatened him with a fire extinguisher. He had only intended to prove that 'flame retardant' wasn't the same thing as 'fireproof.'

He idly wondered if there was enough explosive in the chopper to level the place.

Fishing out his cell phone, Reno explained step three to the only slightly singed, lab coat-wearing assistant, just to see her blush. It earned him a neatly executed, very red faced retreat.

Reno wanted Cloud thinking about sex, which meant step three was exactly the same as steps two and one. He was texting Cloud to suggest he pick up more lube, nothing elaborate. Too much more than that and Reno knew he would get caught. Cloud seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to detecting Reno's schemes. It kept him on his toes.

In the middle of his text, Reno changed his mind and instead located a washroom. Cloud thinking about sex was good. Cloud thinking about sex with _Reno_ was much preferable.

Reno entered the washroom and then a stall. There was some clever manoeuvring followed by a semi-audible click. He flipped his cell phone around to check the results.

_Huh_.

He hadn't known he had dimples there.

* * *

Reno sat slumped in a chair across from Tseng.

_Seven hours_.

Seven hours since he'd left Cloud pliant, ready and hard in _his_ bed. Reno would have sighed, but he was in the middle of telling Tseng about some Chocobos he had terrorized that morning with the helicopter. Reno knew from long experience that Tseng would eventually tire of his seemingly inexhaustible mouth and either give him something useful to do or send him home. Reno was hoping for home. Home, bed and Cloud stretched snug around him as he drilled him into the mattress.

Reno didn't just want to top. He wanted to be Cloud's living fucking wet dream.

Cloud, the manipulative bastard, made Reno fall apart with almost embarrassing ease. Reno's ego and his pride were always silent under Cloud's talented fingers and mouth. He would let the man do anything. It wasn't until afterwards that Reno would get indignant over having 'lost' again.

Cloud didn't seem to mind who topped. He _always_ asked. Of course his fingers would already be wet with lube and Reno would damn near be out of his mind with lust.

What Reno really wanted, was to do that to Cloud. He wanted to overcome Cloud's mountain of control. It had taken him what felt like a damn lifetime, to get Cloud into the sack that first time and he had still, somehow, hung on to his control. Cloud wasn't stiff or distant, just too well contained. Reno wanted to hear a direct request from him, asking for Reno's dick in his ass. He wanted to see Cloud's pretty, pretty mouth begging him for a ride. He wanted to be the one to drown Cloud in pleasure, make him throw off his reserve and control and just be.

He unashamedly loved plotting to get into Cloud's ass and had rarely had so much fun. Reno positively oozed sexual charm when he wanted to. He'd had more mad capers than a room full of drunken soldiers and could spark excitement out of a wet log. His usual attempts at seduction began with some variation of _'Ya wanna?'_ and ended in tangled sweaty limbs.

He'd never had a long term partner. He'd never wanted to give as much as he received. But damned Cloud Strife had Reno all spun around. He was rapidly discovering that playing games, fighting, fucking, all of it was better when it involved Cloud Strife.

So, what Reno wanted was complete surrender.

Cloud was also a sneaky son of a bitch in Reno's opinion. He had a million and one secrets Reno was salivating to uncover. He set ultimatums and issued threats that Reno had to step very lightly to circumvent. The discovery that Cloud's generic protective streak translated into a possessive streak a mile wide, made Reno go all tingly.

Coaxing a smile, a sigh, a scream or a pant out of the reticent bastard occupied hours of Reno's time. It curbed his usually destructive tendencies and was so very rewarding. Reno wasn't sure how Cloud managed it. How he could be everything Reno had expected and still be so much more. Whatever he had stumbled on with Cloud, he liked it and he intended to keep it that way.

A sigh interrupted his thoughts and stilled his mouth.

"Damnit, Reno. Get out. Go home. Just go away." There wasn't any sign of irritation in Tseng's voice, but Reno knew better. He grinned at him, dropped a little advice on how the man needed to learn to relax and shot out of the room.

Closing the door behind him, Reno firmed his resolve. Having managed to get Cloud into his bed, Reno was damned set on keeping him there. He wanted to make Cloud realize that with, under, over, inside or around, Reno was where he belonged.

This, Reno thought, completely justified his actions this morning. The measure of shame any man would experience over the way he had left Cloud, resurfaced again. Tucking that feeling away, he once again told himself it was for a good cause. A hot cause anyway.

He'd clearly had no choice. Manipulating a given situation to his advantage was all part and parcel of being a Turk and Reno was a damned good Turk.

* * *

Reno ran through his mental checklist. It held his constantly shifting priorities and rarely consisted of more than biological imperatives. Roughly two hours had passed since texting Cloud had stopped Reno from blowing up a building. He only had one step left before, hopefully, reaping his reward. His hair streamed behind him as he hurried out of the building, searching his pockets for his cell phone.

Reno dialled Cloud's number again. It rang and rang aaaaaand... rang. Reno sighed. Cloud might have thought he could avoid answering, but Reno was prepared to call until his battery died.

While he waited, Reno amused himself with thoughts about how he was 'rising' to the occasion.

When Cloud finally answered the call... twelve minutes later, Reno was barely paying attention to what he was doing and nearly missed the clipped, "What?"

"Will you be at my place tonight?" Reno wanted to inject all the sensuality he could into his tone. He wanted Cloud _begging_ before he even got there, but he had to be very careful not to let the other man know he was being manipulated. Reno had never asked Cloud if he would spend the night before. He'd just assumed he would if his scheduled permitted.

It wasn't until after he'd done it that Reno became aware he'd issued an invitation. Something cold and hard settled into the pit of his stomach. Invitations could be refused. Suddenly he was desperately eager to hear what Cloud's answer would be.

As a Turk, Reno knew precisely what it would take in an interrogation to break him. He knew exactly how much pain he could withstand and how to be convincing or misleading up to, and possibly beyond, the end. This meant Reno knew accurately, without a doubt, that he would never admit just how relieved he was that Cloud said he would be there.

* * *

*Snick*

The lock's tumblers relaxed and Reno pushed open his door.

Cloud was waiting for him when he stepped inside and in a move that was both freaking cool and fucking scary, he materialized out of the shadows to wrap an arm tightly and possessively around Reno neck from behind. It bent Reno into an awkward backwards arch.

Forgoing a conventional greeting, Cloud bit the lobe of his ear and tugged.

_Shit._

Reno's stomach bottomed out. It was like vertigo. Cloud was just there suddenly, warm and hot and hard against him and Reno was drowning in the feel of him.

_Fuck. _

Whatever advantage Reno thought he'd gained throughout the day, he'd damn near lost it there. The gulf he had imagined between them had narrowed and his body responded instinctively to Cloud's actions, leaving him suddenly and achingly hard.

"H-hey Cloud, what ahhh…" He gasped for breath, the position and his arousal working together to cut off his airway.

Cloud released his toothy hold on Reno's ear and began whispering to him, into him. He was so close it filled Reno's senses like he was yelling. Yelling in a sexy damned purr.

"You've been playing with me Reno."

Reno's hair tried to stand up on end in pure animal reaction to the challenge in Cloud's tone. It brought goose bumps up on his skin. Reno tried to still the instinctive buck of his hips. Cloud's accusation had his pulse racing. Heat bled out from his scalp and flushed down the back of his neck. Reno was hard enough to break.

"C'mon Cloud," Reno purred, canting his head sharply to bare his neck and tempt Cloud. "I'll make it up to you." Sex was the only bargaining chip Reno had. It was the only thing he thought Cloud might want. There really wasn't any other reason for the blond to hang around.

Cloud was a silent presence behind him. Reno hadn't really given Cloud time to respond, but he was worriedly wondering if he'd overstepped one of those invisible barriers Cloud had so many of. It was just occurring to him that if he played this wrong, he could have Cloud walking out of his life forever. It was a frightful realization for Reno to learn how much he wanted him to stay.

Reno stopped struggling and relaxed fully into the other man's hold, knees bending slightly to compensate for the difference in height. Back flush against Cloud and ass snugged up against his crotch, Reno rubbed against the hardness he found there.

He twisted to bring his lips to where he could whisper into Cloud's ear. He knew what Cloud liked to hear, so instead of _fuck me_, he said, "Make love to me, Cloud." Reno arched into him, seeking more contact and forcing Cloud to bear his weight. "Make it sweet."

So that hadn't been the plan. Reno gave a mental shrug. There would always be next time.

"I can't keep up with you. Your mind just takes off and I never know where it's going to land." Cloud sounded baffled. Reno could have argued that Cloud seemed to do a fine job of keeping up with and even anticipating his whims. Instead, he tried for one of those one word explanations Cloud and Rude seemed so good at.

"Cloud," he moaned out. It was meant to convey, 'yeah right', 'don't tease me' and 'I want you'.

He reflexively tensed when the fingers of Cloud's right hand came up to brush against the bare flesh in the opened 'V' of his shirt. The touch was light, gentle. Two fingers traced down his chest, pacing out the distance between his neck and the first closed button of his shirt. When Cloud encountered that first button, he loosed it from its cottony prison, baring more of Reno's chest for him to play with.

Reno sighed when Cloud gently released the hold on his neck and replaced his arm with his lips. They were warm, damp and soft where they pressed against him.

"Feels good, Cloud."

Cloud's hands were sliding down his chest and stomach. Reno shivered. When they coasted over his hips, Cloud's hands tightened and pulled, trapping Reno tightly against his crotch. Cloud murmured something into the heated flesh of his neck and then his lips were on Reno's face, kissing his way down Reno's cheek towards his mouth. Firm damp kisses trailed from his temple to the very edge of his lips. Reno had to struggle to quash the feeling of being cherished. It probably didn't mean anything. Cloud just did things like that sometimes, that was all.

Reno had a momentary vision of what he must look like. He could see himself clearly. Red hair dangling from where Cloud's shoulder supported his head, fully clad Turk-Chic, face tight with desire and posed in complete surrender to the surprisingly territorial hold of the other man. His bent legs were spread wide and his cock was just begging for attention.

Reno wondered if Cloud knew how flushed and eager he was. He also wondered if Cloud knew that his excessively tender love-making, mixed with his everyday cool, played havoc with Reno. Sometimes he was sure they were in a relationshipand then other times, he wasn't even sure if Cloud was aware they were in the same room. They were guys, it's not like they talked about this shit. He had no idea what was going on inside Cloud's fluffy head. He just wanted Cloud to stay. Though, as far as he could tell, Cloud would be just as happy elsewhere.

_Fucking shit._ Reno was tempted to check to make sure his balls hadn't fallen off. He was turning into such a _fucking girl_ that he wouldn't be surprised if they had.

Reno felt Cloud pause. His nose gently nuzzled against Reno's cheek. He was clearly waiting for Reno to turn his head so that he could claim his lips. When Reno hesitated, Cloud nipped him on his jaw before moving his attentions back to Reno's neck.

His hair was pushed aside so that Cloud's lips could brush against the bare skin just above his collar. When he spoke, hot and damp, his lips stroked him. His tongue came out to lick along his neck and spine in between words.

"So, Reno." A pause, a darting press of tongue before it moved on slowly, torturously.

"Why have you been trying to manipulate me?" Cloud sounded genuinely curious. His mouth stopped to press teeth gently into the tender skin behind Reno's ear. Reno's scalp prickled with interest and his legs flexed to rub his clenching ass against Cloud's stiff erection once more.

The small sounds that Reno was making weren't useful for communicating much more than 'good', 'there' and 'again'. He struggled to gather himself enough to answer, but Cloud's hands migrated into his shirt to tease along his abdomen. The touch was tickle-light and Reno's muscles twitched helplessly in response. His vision narrowed and the world became light brushes and Cloud's breath against his ear.

"C-Cloud," he stuttered when Cloud's fingers dipped down under the waistband of his pants. They pushed lightly into the skin beneath Reno's belt and then were gone. Reno was left trying to push into something that wasn't there.

"Shit Cloud, don't _tease_ me," he whined. Desperate to reciprocate, Reno plunged his hands into Cloud's hair. It gave him something to touch, something to hold onto. A tactile defence against the onslaught.

_This_ was why Reno always ended up on the bottom.

"What did you want from me that you drove me crazy all day?" Cloud's voice was still a whisper, something like a purr. Damn the bastard and his control. Gentle sucking at the area where shoulder met neck was making Reno come undone. With a final sigh he surrendered, trusting all his weight to Cloud. Cloud supported him and laved the spot with his tongue.

"I…. mmm, shit Cloud. Do that again." Cloud stilled his hands and pushed Reno clear of his body.

"That's not an answer Reno."

"Cloud." Breathy and ragged, Reno struggled to fit himself back against Cloud. "I want you." Reno had the art of sexual calculation mastered. He knew down to the iota just exactly how sexy he could sound and what it did to other people. Cloud wasn't immune. So Reno pleaded, the promise of sexual gratification bare in his tone. It was true, he wanted Cloud. He wanted him any way he could have him.

It was going to happen again. Every damn time Cloud asked Reno if he wanted to bottom or top. Every time! And every time Reno was already reduced to a puddle of helpless need.

Next time he was using a fucking rope.

Fingers snuck under his belt again. Reno made a desperate sound. He felt coiled like a spring, wound so tight that every touch spun him a little more, raising the tension. His pelvis seemed to be radiating heat. It swirled upward in waves, pulling at his mind. Need swirled low in his abdomen, demanding attention.

"You didn't almost kill me today for nothing, Reno." Cloud adjusted his hold on, pulling Reno hard into his body again, letting Reno feel the whole long, hard length of him. "Hmm, I think I can get it out of you."

Reno had heard that subtle hint of promise before. It said things like, 'You've gone too far, but the consequences are going to be amazing' and 'I'm going to make you feel so good, you'll forget your own name'. Buried so deep that Reno wasn't sure he wasn't making it up, it whispered '...I'll take care of you'. It drove him nuts.

He wanted all the things it promised, especially the last one. Reno didn't need taking care of, but the promise held the allure of things like tomorrow and next week and Cloud staying. Reno was finally ready to admit that Cloud filled the ache in him and made him whole. The promise of being content, of actually _being_ all the things Cloud made him feel, was like a carrot on a string carelessly dangled just out of his reach. If Cloud knew about it, he was a fucking bastard. Reno would run forever just on the hope of reaching that string.

Cloud's teasing and his tone and all this _talking_ made him feel trapped in his own skin, pulled tight from his scalp to his toes. Desperate, frantic shivers bloomed out from his spine and chased each other across his body.

"Clo-oud," he pleaded. Reno knew he sounded strained and strangled. He couldn't get enough air.

Reno was almost as emotionally stunted as Cloud was. He didn't know what he wanted. Just that he wanted it and Cloud could give it to him.

Cloud's arms wrapped snugly around him, dragging him backwards. Seven steps across the length of the room and Cloud swung Reno forcefully into the wall and held him there. The impact wasn't that rough, but the recklessness caused a spike of desire to drive deep into Reno. It went straight to his cock and he moaned greedily. Reno loved aggressive Cloud. He struggled anyway. It was instinct. Besides, if Cloud wanted him here, he could earn it.

"Reno, shit you're so fucking _pretty_." He should have felt insulted. Instead Reno lapped it up. He was hard and aching and his nerves were all frazzled from frantic arousal. Cloud's voice and the obvious desire that leaked into his tone were a balm against the things that clamoured inside him. Reno was ready, he wanted Cloud inside now.

He looked at Cloud through his eyelashes. His wild, red bangs were sticking to his lightly sweat sheened skin and they were in the way. Now that it was available, he wanted eye contact. He wanted Cloud to see what he did to him. He wanted to see what he did to Cloud, the things only Cloud's eyes revealed.

His mind was cataloguing the moment again, trying to freeze frame everything about it for later. Reno ignored the small twinge in his chest and pretended he didn't know why he might need such memories. There was a light on somewhere down the hall and it leaked weakly into the room. A coffee table that was never used and a small patch of carpet were the only things illuminated. The rest of the apartment was cast in gloom.

The faint light also managed to catch in Cloud's hair. The shadows clung to his face, exaggerating his features. Cloud's cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut and his lips were a perfectly sculpted bruise. His eyes were huge and they splashed faint blue puddles of light onto his cheeks. Normally cool, Cloud was currently staring at him with a predatory hunger.

Reno loved it. Feeling nearly feral himself, he lunged against Cloud's restraining hand. Now that they were facing each other, Reno wanted to bite and mark, kiss and claim. He wanted to possess and be possessed. He wanted to push deep into Cloud and give over his fear and anger and frustration. He wanted to feel Cloud so deep inside that he touched the empty ache Reno carried within him.

Reno should have had the advantage of height but this close, breathing each other in, Cloud took up all the space. He filled all of Reno's senses. He was everywhere.

Cloud forced his left leg between Reno's and the redhead couldn't help but gasp and jerk at the sudden contact as Cloud's body slid against his own. The sweet pressure of Cloud's thigh against his balls and the blissful weight that finally rested against his erection were a shocking relief for his tortured flesh.

Cloud was just tall enough that Reno's erection rode the sweet cradle of flesh that formed between Cloud's hip bone and lower abdominal muscles. Reno loved that dip, thought it was one of his sexiest features and now he was wondering if it wasn't designed just for this. Cloud ground their lower bodies together and Reno humped against him in helpless abandon.

Cloud leaned in so that spiky blond hair mixed with red against Reno's forehead. He demanded breathily, lips caressing Reno's own, "Show me how much you want me, Reno."

Cloud apparently knew what Reno liked to hear as well.

His head jerked back while his lower body arched out to rub against Cloud's in involuntary response. Reno could hear his blood pounding in his ears and that pulsing heat from low in his abdomen spread and seared up his spine. Even trapped in his pants the warmth and friction felt good. He was halfway to frantic and he couldn't still his needy grinding. Cloud swayed gently against him, side to side, adding just a little more pressure.

"Show me, Reno. Show me how hot I make you."

Reno could feel his eyes widen and his pupils constrict painfully at Cloud's words. He could feel the muscles behind his cock contract sharply. A hot line of desire pulled taut from somewhere in his chest to that place between the base of his cock and his spine.

Reno did as Cloud asked, pressing himself tightly into the muscled ridge next to Cloud's hip. Fuck he needed it. His eyes fell shut, cutting him off from everything that wasn't Cloud's body or his voice.

"Please, Cloud," he breathed as his body rocked hard against him. "I need…."

Cloud's mouth was against his then and Reno was forcing his way inside. He hitched his right leg over Cloud's hip to bring them even closer together. Cloud's hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt and his knuckles brushed along Reno's chest as they began baring him, inch by inch.

He was still fully clothed and this shouldn't have been so hot, but Reno's mind had cut out everything but Cloud and the sweetly insistent pull of his cock. Reno needed friction now. He needed to show Cloud what he was doing to him, how it excited him, what Cloud was making him. He was completely unfettered and he felt a thrill sing through his blood at what Cloud was asking for.

Shameless and desperate Reno ground mindlessly into Cloud's taut lower abdomen. He wanted Cloud. He wanted him to know how much. Reno was surprised at how much. He was moaning wantonly with every up thrust and Cloud wasn't even moving as Reno humped against him.

"Cloud. Please, Cloud." It was like a race to get the words out as fast as possible. He wasn't entirely certain what he was asking for. Relief certainly, but something deeper was lurking in his pleas. His fingers were buried deep and tight into Cloud's hair and he was speaking directly against Cloud's mouth. Maybe if his request actually passed into Cloud, was breathed, breath to breath, into his lungs, Cloud would know what he was asking for.

"I always thought," Cloud purred, pushing back from Reno's mouth, "you were so loud, Reno. Do you think I can make you scream?"

Reno almost broke. Every time Cloud spoke, it sent electric little messages to Reno's cock and he was dangerously close to spilling himself. Reno forced his eyes open again to look into Cloud's. His eyes were intent on Reno's face, devouring everything that skittered across it. Cloud's thumbs were tracing his cheeks, his lips, his brows, his nose. Reno…needed. His need, the wall and Cloud's body were all unforgiving and hard, but Cloud's thumbs were tender.

He couldn't think properly. His hands tugged mercilessly in Cloud's hair and he was trying to angle his head so that his mouth could capture Cloud's again, so his tongue could mirror the motions of his cock. All of his focus, everything he was capable of, was trapped behind cloth and he was grinding it into Cloud's hip. It was *thrust* so fucking *thrust* hot. He drove himself into Cloud mercilessly. Gods, he was getting so close_._

Cloud's hands rested briefly on the bare skin just above Reno's pants. They brushed upwards over every muscled dip and past the swell of his chest. Cloud used them to caress Reno's neck and he briefly ran fingers up into Reno's still bound hair before pulling out and tracing down to his hands. Cloud dislodged Reno's grasping hands from his head and laced their fingers together. Seconds passed before Reno noticed his hands were trapped above and to either side of his head.

"Does that feel good, Reno?" Cloud was gasping, always a good sign. He was finally starting to lose control. Reno bucked into him eagerly. "Do you want me to make you feel good?" Cloud was kissing his face. Raining light, light brushes of sweet dampness onto him.

"Imagine how much better it will feel when I'm inside you." Reno cried out at that, mind washed away under a haze of pleasure when his cock constricted painfully. Clouds thumbs were tracing lazy circles into Reno's palms. His eyes still roamed Reno's face. He whispered, "Show me how much you want it." Reno could feel his leg brushing against the hard bulge in Cloud's pants. His cock throbbed and his ass clenched. He bared his teeth, how did Cloud _do _this to him?

Cloud shifted his body slightly, changing the angle at which Reno brushed against him. Reno took full advantage of the additional room and his increased manoeuvrability. The first shuddering hints of orgasm were beginning to roll over him. Heat climbed out of his belly and licked his body into trembling readiness. Reno could remember biting into the area he was currently thrusting against just this morning. He remembered Cloud, pliant with sleepy lust and a fresh line of fire ran up Reno's spine. _Shit_.

"Cloud... I, I need…"

"Come for me Reno, let me know how much you want me."

_Holy Fuck._ He wasn't whispering any longer. Cloud's voice was gravel and honey, desperation and promise.

Reno hadn't really had anything resembling a rhythm going before, but now his movements degenerated into a mindless, restless jerking of hip on hips. It didn't matter that he was going to come in his pants. Even with too much clothing between them, every shift was a shock of pleasant stimulation. His heart was trying to beat out of his chest and the world had narrowed down to nothing.

There was the smell of Cloud, where Reno's head was buried in his shoulder and his weeping erection. He was _throbbing_. The clothes were too much. They muffled everything, keeping him from completion. He couldn't get what he needed. Reno tried and tried, wanting release desperately.

Cloud wanted him to prove how much he wanted him.

"Please, Cloud." It sounded like a sob.

Cloud moved one of his hands. He pressed his thumb against the straining head of Reno's erection and gasped directly into the shell of his ear.

"Now, Reno."

The world was white heat and Reno's whole body pulsed with his release. The agony of ecstasy was burning and wet. His mind spiralled, lost and empty of thought. Reno worked his hips helplessly through the aftermath, his body unable to stop its instinctive, heedless rubbing. It drew out the pleasure and had Reno shuddering through every diminishing peak.

"Can you do that to me, Reno? Can you make me come undone?" Reno's eyes were slowly rolling the room back into focus. Cloud was holding him securely and his pants were sticky. His brain leisurely processed what Cloud had said. No, asked. It was a question. Cloud wanted Reno to... to...

Oh fuck yeah! He could do this to Cloud. Take him apart. Shake off all control and just be. Reno could give Cloud that. He could kiss him into submission, pet him into need. He could caress and stroke him into giddy desire and then fill him until he burst. Reno would give Cloud everything he'd ever wanted if he would just _let_ him.

"You want me needy, Reno? You want me to beg for it? _Make me_."

Reno's body was already stirring with renewed interest and he'd never thought there would come a time when he'd want Cloud to shut up. Cloud had had his say and now Reno wanted to hear gasping and moaning. He wanted to make Cloud scream.

An outside observer could easily be forgiven for thinking the look that spread across Reno's face as he pushed Cloud backwards was evil.

* * *

AN:

Please feel free to comment and criticise, if you feel the need to 'tear me a new one,' I am all ears. I can take it. ;)

To anyone who read chapter two (Reno's Revenge) before august 12th I am sorry, you read an early 'working draft' which I accidentally uploaded (like a dumbass). Yes I suck, I am sorry. Should you be interested, the ACTUAL version, posted since august 12th, is up. -The major points are the same, but of course the finished version is much better, fuller and finished. Once again I am sorry to anyone who had to read the unfinished version.

ALSO, as you can see this would be a horrible place to end the story. There will now be a part four, where hopefully things will be well wrapped up.

The same little notes as the first part apply here as well. I have snagged the help of the unparalleled Madisuzy over on Livejournal and she lent me her editing expertise (THANKS AGAIN!) That said, Crap and drivel are entirely my own failings. Don't like crap or drivel? point it out to me and I will try to keep it out of my future endeavors

Ware the scary Canadian spellings. ;) There should be at least a few instances.

Thank you so much for sharing this with me. I hope you enjoy. ~*~* - sparkles


End file.
